User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Fallen Lancer - Chapter 3: First Light
'''First Light '''is the third chapter of my fifth fanfiction, "The Fallen Lancer". The remaster goes on. I think that this chapter is pretty good. First Light While I was heading to my family’s old farm, I almost got lost several times. It had been so long since I had been home that I almost forgot where the farm was. The farm was 20 miles away from Thrace, which wouldn’t have taken that long on horseback if I knew exactly where to go. But since I didn’t, it took me almost an hour to get there. When I made it to the farm, I hid my horse in the nearby forest, dismounted, and slowly crept up to the house. It looked exactly like it did when I left home. I was suddenly reminded of a lot of good memories from my childhood. There were 5 mercenaries chilling outside the house. All of them were armed, and were wearing different outfits. Two were on the roof of the house with bows, one standing near the animal pasture had a sword and a small knife, and two were guarding the front door. I’ve faced bigger challenges than this countless times before. I was not worries about this at all. I carefully snuck up on the mercenary by the animal pasture, and waited for him to turn his back to me. When he did, I quietly crept up on him, grabbed him from behind, covered his mouth with my hand, dragged him behind a tree that was out of view of the other mercenaries, took out my blade, and put it against his throat. I uncovered his mouth, and said “Tell me what I want to know, and I might not slit your throat”. “What do you want to know?” he asked. “How many of you are there?” I asked him in return. “Four more of us out here, and 3 inside the house,” he told me. That’s all I wanted to know. “Thank you,” I said before slitting his throat, not keeping my word that I would spare him if he gave me information. I hid his body in a nearby bush, and moved closer to the house, making sure that I remained completely silent. When I was close enough to the house, I took out one of my poison knives, and threw it at one of the mercenaries on the roof, hitting him in the throat. He fell down, and died slowly, but wasn’t able to make any sound because I hit him in the throat. I did the same to the other archer on the roof. Now that the archers were dead, I took out my Burial Blade, and attacked the last two mercenaries guarding the front door of the house. I started off by using another poison knife to get rid of one of them, then engaged the other in melee combat. We attacked each other back and forth until I eventually killed him. After killing all five of the guys that were outside, I entered the front door of the house, and prepared to kill the last three enemies. Upon entering the house, the third to last mercenary had his back conveniently to me, so I was able to silently slit his throat with ease. I hid his body under the bed that was always in the front room of the house for some reason, then entered the dining room. This was when I failed to remain stealthy. The last two mercenaries attacked me, but I took out my pistol and killed one of them. The last one was smarter than the rest, and was using throwing knives. He threw one at me, and got me in the right shoulder before I could reload my pistol. When I did reload my pistol, I killed him with a shot to the head. After killing all of the mercenaries, I searched the house for Uncle Gregory. I found him tied up in the basement, and cut him out. When I noticed that he didn’t seem to recognize me, I remembered that I was still wearing my helmet, and took it off to reveal my face. He then recognized me. “Harold,” he said, “you actually came. Welcome home.” I put my helmet back on. “Let’s go,” I said, not really knowing what to say to my uncle. We left the house, got on my horse, and I rode back to Thrace. Once we got there, I told him that I was glad to be home, and that it’s good to see him. I then went back to the inn where I was staying, and took a nap. Credits Thank you for reading this chapter. Tell me what you think in the comments. The layout of the Jenkins family farm is based on Windstad Manor in Skryim, by the way. Category:Blog posts